Tales Of Every Day Situations
by Chapter. Break. Chapter
Summary: A collection of short stories revolving around different genres, different characters from TD, and different themes!
1. The Snowball Effect

You're so neutral, everyone wants to be you. Except yourself.

Caring, loving, a passionate lover, romantic, friendly, joking, but deep down inside, you don't care about any of these people.

Your mother, she raised you right, she was a good momma, protecting you from everything and tried her best to save you from the past, you know, _that_ past. What was it again? No, let's keep it a secret for now.

Your friends always ask you why you haven't had a girlfriend since the eighth grade, you don't dare tell them you're homosexual, most already had a problem with you saying you were bisexual.

You're African-american, and rather skinny, rather weak, you think your nose is a little too big .. You think about trying out for football this year to strengthen up and turn these twiggy arms to tree trunks.

You're a vegan, you don't dare eat any meat, those cute animals don't deserve it, you even put protein powder that tastes like vanilla into your water for them.

Devon Joseph, most of your friends just call you DJ. Who are your friends anyways? I mean, you hang out with Cody, Tyler, Harold, Izzy, LeShawna, Sadie, Justin, Duncan, Trent, and a couple others.

Cody you've questioned your sexuality for. He's geeky, but those late night conversations you two had, you really connected with him and shared some great bonds with.

Tyler, he always complained to you about his trying to get back with Izzy, and even though you gave him advice every day, you never have a doubt that they won't get back together.

Harold, maybe one of your closest. He'd complain to you about his relationship with Izzy, but you never mind. You two would stay up late at night on the phone and make sexual jokes, and basically anything.

Izzy, God could you not stand her. She got_all_ the attention from the guys, and was LeShawna's best friend. She dated all of them, and broke all their hearts. Why they kept crawling back to her you don't know why.

LeShawna, the only one who could really connect with your homosexuality. She too, was a homosexual, but was very open with it. But being a lesbian is so much easier than being.. what was it that guy once called you.. a _**faggot**_. However, LeShawna talked too much about everyone else, you don't like gossipers.

Sadie, wow did you dislike her. Everyone knew it but her, she was too naive to understand it. She wanted your heart, would pour her emotions out to you, but you wanted none of that. Not only are you gay, but even if you weren't, you couldn't like her, too annoying.

Justin was a closeted bisexual, coming to you for help on Trent, you and him came to one another for advice, it was nice wanting advice from someone. He was definitely up there for your bestfriends, along with Harold.

Duncan, you never really talked to. You didn't _mind_ him, but he was never the first you wanted to talk to. He was cocky to you, you like that Izzy likes him, because you know he'll never requite her affection. He was a bit of a musician, but you couldn't see much a future for someone arrogant.

Trent, also a musician. He was an excellent guitarist, but couldn't sing or write lyrics for his life. He was a little strange, he never talked to anyone one-on-one except for maybe Justin, Cody, and Tyler. He also tended to smell a little funky. Cute, though.

You think of the others who have passed by in the group. There was Noah, who would joke around about being gay with you, which you sometimes liked to believe to be more than real.

Alejandro, he was sexy. He lied too much though, and after those long talks with Cody you couldn't help but fall out of "love" with Alejandro. You were a heart breaker.

You sit at your usual lunch table, eating your vegan lunch, staring at all your friends chatter with one another. Everything feels like it's going by in slow motion. Tyler crunching on potato chips trying to hit on Izzy. Justin checking himself out. LeShawna being a loudmouth.

You can't stand these people anymore. You couldn't since about 3 months ago, in June right before you passed Junior year. It's senior year now, and only September 14th.

You consider how to get these people out of your life. You consider suicide, as gruesome as that sounds. But you can't come to accept that choice, you have too much in your life too look forward to. You're going to change the world for the better.

You consider switching classes, but with the principal being quite strict, you don't think it's possible, plus you have the same lunch period as all them, how unlucky.

Finally, you realize your mom will consider letting you transfer schools. It's only September, where all you do is review what you learned last year, so you won't be behind everyone else in the other school.

These people don't know what you're thinking, but if they knew they'd quickly get those thoughts out of your head. Remind you of the good times you've had, blah blah blah.

But now it is in your head, you remember those promises you made. Moving in an apartment with Cody, going to the same college. Starting a music group with Harold, and possibly Duncan. Joining the football team with Tyler and Trent. Adopting an orphan that you pay 16 cents a day, with Justin. Broken promises, you wonder if any of them remember these promises.

You get up from the lunch table and say "Later" to each of them, as if you aren't planning on leaving them the next day.

After three more periods, you walk home and have the talk with your mom, she agrees and drives you to the high school you wish to transfer to. The principal checks your Grade Point Average and immediately shakes your hand, welcoming you to your new school.

All you have to do is grab your books from your old school's locker tomorrow, and you're free.

Placing the books in your backpack during first period, you start walking to the end of the hallway to the exit. Justin walks out of the bathroom and asks why you're leaving, you quickly lie saying your stomach's bothering you and you've been dismissed, and that you'll see him tomorrow. Not knowing that both of the statements are lies, Justin waves a quick goodbye and walks to his class.

It is now May, despite it being eight months after your leaving, you regularly skip lunch each day to walk to your old school to check up on your old friends.

They never see you, but you always make sure to check up on them.

The group's been broken up. Harold, Duncan, now Lindsay, and occasionally LeShawna and Justin sit at the old table, but you know your leaving affected the group in a negative way. Izzy now sits near none of them, Trent is never present at lunch, so you can only imagine where he goes to eat, Sadie sits alone generally, sometimes with her new boyfriend. Cody and Tyler still sit with one another, but you can tell there's a disturbance with one another. Tomorrow is the last day of the whole town's schools, so even if you wanted to transfer back, you know that special bond between all of you will never be healed.

The past is the past, but you can't help but wonder if you did stay. Would they all still be a group? Maybe. You decide everything is for the best, and head back to your school before you're late to next period.

After school you get a ride from the city bus back home, and quickly fall asleep.

It's the last day of school, and even more than wanting to be free of high school and for it to be summer, you want to check up on your friends for the last time. Those five minutes of walking to the old school have never been nerve racking as before, but you reach it.

For some reason, you can't scope your friends out, and sadly assume most didn't go for the last day of school. After some time, you notice Harold and Lindsay talking at a table, and soak up what you think is the last of what you'll ever see of your old group of friends, now just one of them with what you assume his girl friend. Usually you only stay for a couple minutes, but this time it's for about ten minutes. Harold glances past the crowd of people, and notices you. Surprisingly, he doesn't rush to you, he doesn't scream to you.

All he does is shrug his shoulders towards you as if asking "Where have you been all along?", not knowing the answer, all you do is shake your head as if saying no, and he closes his eyes in acceptance, and nods. You wonder what else to do, but before you know it you start walking away, tears streaming down your eyes.

You don't know why, but you know you should have done something else. Not just not walk away, but to do something, anything, but walk away. You could tell through his face, Harold was a broken man, not just he, but everyone in that group was. For the one time you try to do something for yourself, it was a heavy cost for everyone else. Now, you don't know what to do.

Actually, you do. You know which college Cody wanted to go to, and hoping he still wants to go there, you rush home and fill out an application and submit it.

**You might not be able to change the past, but you can decide your own future. **

* * *

Hello Everyone! Gosh, it's been quite a while. Now I'm _assuming_ most of you reading this are from my author alert page, from author alerting me because of Total Drama Island: What If. So before asking, "Hey! Why aren't you writing it!" Let me explain. 1. I have Finals, which I hope you all can respect. 2. I have terrible writer's block and want burn almost every idea I write down for that story's next chapter.

Anyways, recently, for my English class, we were supposed to write a series of short stories, which I, of course, really got into. Writing about a dozen, I came to appreciate writing many short stories. The past month I've written maybe half a dozen short stories revolving around the TD characters on my (brother's, since mine is broken) computer. Every week or so, I shall upload a new short story on here. They'll revolve around a couple themes, so there's a little something for everyone. I personally love my short stories, so I hope you all do as well! If any of you have questions, comments, concerns, about _anything_, just review or private message, and I'll get back to you soon!


	2. Time Affects All Around Us

Dear Mom,

Yesterday afternoon was probably the most horrid time of my life, if you didn't see it on the news already let me tell you about it. First, I was in a runaway hot air balloon with a serial killer. But before I get into that, let me tell you the things that intrigued me the most. In the morning when I woke up, I decided to take a shower. While suds-ing up my hair, I banged my elbow on the shower nozzle, causing it to bleed severely. I finished washing my hair out, and ran to the closet, grabbing rubbing alcohol and a strip of gauze, applying pressure and wrapping it around. Anyways, my cellphone was at a pretty low battery, so I spent some time searching for the charger. With my luck, I couldn't find the charger, and gave up to catch a taxi quickly.

Arriving at the sidewalk, there was a conveniently parked taxi across the road. As my foot touched the pavement of the road, another taxi screeched in front of me, and I hopped in without thinking. The taxi reeked of cigar smoke and McDonald's french fries. The driver, who's shift was over after this ride, was in quite the hurry so he shouted for me to give him directions. I told him to bring me to the pawn shop on Montgomery Avenue, which was across town. After cutting every red light and stop sign, I arrived at the pawn shop in about five or six minutes, when the ride probably would have taken fifteen at least.

As I was saying, I entered the pawn shop and spoke the secret password, **"Time is infinite, but you have to beat the clock"**, which by the way is a huge coincidence here. The moustache'd man smirked, and opened the backdoor for me. A group of five men sat in chairs around a pool table, studying a peach. Now, as much as I want to skip this part of the story, I must confess to you I was trading our secret peach cobbler recipe in return for two hot air balloon tickets. I took the crumpled up paper with scribbly instructions on it and placed it on the table. The more taller of the men grabbed it, and head trouble reading my scrawls. However, he made do with it, and gave me the two tickets as promised.

Rushing out the shop, I grabbed my cellphone and began dialing my date, Eva,'s number. Due to my battery in the red zone, the call couldn't be complete and my journey was now pointless. I didn't have a date for the hot air balloon ride, but I ultimately decided to go anyways. Walking, instead of risking my life in another taxi, I arrived just in time for the last balloon ride. A little girl was sobbing at the line, as she didn't have enough money for the ride, so the man refused to accept her onto his balloon. I, with my extra pass and finally feeling helpful on my journey, offered the young girl my second ticket. She excitedly accepted, and away her, the operator of the hot air balloon, and I went into the air.

After a couple minutes, and being a decent amount of distance above ground, the operator unsheathed a hidden knife from his pocket, and begin cursing at us in a foreign language that even I, knowing several languages, couldn't understand. His words spat out at us in fumes, angrily, while his face turned a red similar to our homegrown peaches. He was pointing the knife at us, and making small incisions into the air, but then he swung his arm ninety degrees counter clockwise and the blade screeched through one of the four ropes attaching the balloon and basket. He stepped closer now, and swung at the rope behind me, which was diagonal to the previous one, now it was slightly balanced, but surviving on two ropes.

I checked my pockets for anything to use as a defense mechanism, but nothing was in there except for a crinkled up dollar bill. I offered it to him, begging for the girl and I to survive, but he refused, and reached for the girl. I'm not quite heroic, but I would not stand for any of this. I grabbed for her as well, and attempted slamming my right fist (in which the one with the wound at the elbow) into his boiling red face.

This knocked the man woozily backwards, and toppled a little over the edge. Now, he slammed the blade directly into my inner elbow, and I heard a horrible pop come from this attack. Panicking, I jutted my now wounded arm at him and he toppled over the edge. Now the girl and I's problem was getting back down.

I know a little of the hot air balloon's system, and that there was a string attached to a flap at the top, to release the hot air from the balloon. Navigating with only one arm due to the other not .. functioning, we were only a short distance above the ground now. However, with our excitement at our success, I knocked the string attached to the flap forward, and soon the balloon caught on fire.

Without any air, we were flying down at a lethal speed. We fell down to the corner of the basket, and I grasped onto the girl with my one arm, and she held tightly onto me. We knew it was over, there had to be some kind of miracle to let us live. But there was, what it was I couldn't explain, but there was a miracle, a guardian angel who loosened the fall.

The fall impacted my arm further, but all I cared about was the little girl being safe, which she was. After laying barely conscience on the crash site, an ambulance arrived.

Now here I sit, in the middle of a hospital. Tubes are processing my blood, those suction cups with wires attached to them are attached to different areas of my body. X-rays are done every other hour. The doctor says my arm may never be healed, it might have to be amputated. They're going to operate on it soon to see what they can do. I can still use it a little, as you can see I'm writing this letter with my right hand. However, I don't mind that much of my arm being amputated, because everyday if I wake up to see it missing, it will remind me of the courageous thing I did, I saved a little girl's life.

Anyways, let me get to the part I find brain wracking. It's the whole if things did, or didn't for that matter, happen that day. In the morning, if I hadn't injured my arm, would I still need to be in a hospital?

If I was patient, and did find my phone charger, would I have been able to call Eva?

If I took my time to get to the taxi driver across the street, rather the one who stopped in front of me. Would I have arrived at the pawn shop at the regular fifteen minute wait, or even longer?

If at the pawn shop, the man I gave the recipe too couldn't read my handwriting, and made me rewrite it neater, it would have added time to my expedition, no?

If I had charged my phone, would Eva have picked up my call and went on the balloon with me, where surely she could have easily taken down the serial killer.

It's all ifs, but what happened had definitely happened. Nothing I can do can change that, but I'm not quite sure I do want to change anything.

I've learned:** Time Will Always Go On, So You Have To Accept Matters Before You End Up Living In The Past.**

Also, do you think sometime before my operation you could bring me some of your famous peach cobbler?

Love,

Ezekiel


End file.
